The present invention relates in general to waste collectors and, more particularly, to a disposable hazardous medical waste collection system.
Dust pans have long been used to collect waste and debris. In medical applications, for example in cleaning operating rooms after a surgical procedure, such waste can include suture needles, bone chips, many types of sharp objects, and other hazardous detritus. The medical waste can be left on tables, counters, carts, floors, etc. Designated medical personnel, such as Nursing Assistants (NA), are assigned to clean up the dangerous waste during and after the procedure. The medical waste is hazardous to medical personnel in terms of potential cuts and puncture wounds, and the possible spread of disease and infection.
When cleaning up the hazardous waste, medical personnel have generally used industrial type implements such as "single use" mops, sponges, brooms and dust pans. The "single use" cleaning supplies need to be cleaned, disinfected, and sterilized after each use which is time consuming, unwieldy, and potentially harmful since hospital personnel must handle these implements. Alternately, the clean-up personnel could use left-over surgical gauze sponges and paper towels. However, such disposable clean-up supplies require the NAs to use their hands to pick up dangerous objects and thus expose themselves to serious injury and disease. The use of latex gloves cannot prevent puncture wounds from sharp objects.
Hence, a need exists for a disposable dust pan and sweeper that offers safety for clean-up personnel in a variety of hazardous waste applications .